The Secret Son
by static-disturbed
Summary: Angel is a male slayer and Giles's son that he didn't know existed. I know it's confusing just read please. Will be B/A and is semi AU
1. Default Chapter

Title- The Secret Son (stupid title I know)  
  
Author- Lonely No More  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. All belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy  
  
Summary: Angel is Giles son that he never knew existed. Giles girlfriend was an incredibly strong witch and when the council found out she was pregnant they kidnapped her and killed her after her son was born. Angel is the only male slayer ever born. His birth was prophesied and now at the age of seventeen the council sends him to Sunnydale to help Buffy. Giles finds out that Angel is his son but Angel does not know that Giles is his father. Will be B/A and later on Giles/Jenny Takes place in the beginning of season 2 and goes AU from there. Confusing I know. Read and you'll understand  
  
AN- I am still working on my other fic I just felt like I wanted to start this one too.  
  
  
  
Buffy sent a high kick threw the air knocking the vampire to the ground. He was staked before he could get up and she was moving on to the next one. They had surrounded her, at least six of them. She had staked two already. Another punched her in the face knocking her to the ground, she was up in seconds and the third one was staked. Angel watched from the shadows, stake ready in case she needed any assistance, but he didn't think she would. She was strong and resourceful. At the council they had often mocked the fact that the slayer had no proper training. But from what he could see she was a better fighter then him and he had been trained since he was four. He watched as she finished off the last of them and with a disgusted look she brushed the vamp dust from her pants and swore saying something about her new shoes. After a second she seemed to have felt his presence because she lifted her head and scanned the bushes. But she dismissed it and began to continue down the path in the graveyard. Seeing all he needed Angel turned and left.  
  
  
  
"Giles someone was watching me. I know it and it wasn't a vamp either"  
  
"Are you sure Buffy? Maybe it was your imagination. You haven't been getting much sleep lately" the watcher informed her as he sipped his tea.  
  
"Hello...Slayer I don't need sleep to function at least when it comes to slaying and I know something was watching me slay. Something with a heartbeat" the blonde slayer said continuing to pace the library floor.  
  
"Alright. I'll look into it see if there's anyone new in town" he agreed and Buffy nodded and grabbed her book bag and headed to class while Giles picked up the phone to call some of his informants to see if they knew anything.  
  
  
  
The buzzing of the alarm clock sent him flying out of his dream that had everything to do with the little blonde slayer and nothing to do with vampires. He groaned and hit the snooze button before rolling out the bed and stretching. He still couldn't believe how cheap the council were. All the money he knew they had rolling around in that place and they had put him up in a rundown basement apartment in the worst part of Sunnydale. The apartment consisted of the basics. A bed, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen with a refrigerator and a microwave and they supplied him with a weekly allowance that was enough to but food and nothing else. He grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and took a sip. Back at the council he would have been seriously punished for doing something like that. An hour in the chambers or worse. He dressed quickly pulling on semi baggy jeans and a black button up shirt and stepping into the large combat boots. He took a minute to run a comb through his closely cut brown hair until the short locks stood up in spikes and brushed his teeth. Locking the door behind him he made his way toward Sunnydale High.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive Will. Someone was watching me," Buffy whispered to her friend. The redhead was about to say something else but at that moment the teacher entered the room and both girls grew quiet. The whole class looked on curiously as a young man followed the teacher inside. He was definitely new at SHS; Buffy knew she would have remembered someone so gorgeous.  
  
"Class can I have your attention? This is our new student Angel Donnelly. Angel is transferring here from a boarding school in England," the teacher said with excitement. Angel rolled his eyes at Whistler's stupid lie and gave the teacher a false smile as she directed him to a chair in the center of the room. Taking a seat he glanced around the room and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Buffy Summers staring at him with an odd look. He quickly turned away and sunk down in his seat.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure what but something about this Angel was very familiar.  
  
  
  
Angel couldn't help be a little overwhelmed. He had never attended school and had never been around this many people his own age. He ducked into a bathroom and leaned over the sink to wash his face. He hadn't even realized how tense he was until when he went to turn the knob on the sink it came off in his hand. Sometimes he forgot his own strength.  
  
"Shit" he cursed trying to find somewhere to put the broken handle. Finally he threw it in the trashcan and exited the bathroom. He had not noticed Xander coming out of one of the stalls.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you he tore the handle off the sink Giles. I mean ripped it off and as far as I knew Buffy was the only one who was supposed to have superman strength like that," the brown haired boy commented from where he sat on the library table.  
  
"I knew there wasn't something right about him!" Buffy commented  
  
"You think maybe he was the one who was following you last night?" Willow asked with concern written all over her face. She hoped Angel wasn't evil. He seemed nice  
  
"I don't know but he looked really freaked when he saw me in class. I think we should talk to him". As if on cue the library doors opened and Angel walked in looking at apiece of paper. He looked up at them and seemed surprised.  
  
"Um I need some books," he said gesturing to the note with a list of all the textbooks he needed; he tried not to look at Buffy. Somehow he felt as if she knew who he was.  
  
"Ah yes I'm Rupert Giles the librarian" Giles got to his feet and took the list from Angel. As he was reading it he noticed the chain around the boys neck with a golden ring hanging from it. It was a golden ring with the word 'Always' carved into it.  
  
"Where did you get that ring?" Giles asked quickly. Angel hand came up to hold the ring in his fingers.  
  
"It was my mothers" he said quietly tucking it inside his shirt "Why?"  
  
"I...It looks like one someone I knew owned very long ago. I'm sorry" he quickly amended and started toward the shelves to get the books.  
  
"Who did you know who owned a ring like this...Maybe you knew my mother" Angel said getting closer to the librarian. Giles shook his head  
  
"No one don't worry about it" and went up into the stacks. Angel watched him for a minute before turning around and facing Willow, Buffy and Xander  
  
"Hey" he said giving them a small wave  
  
"Hi" all three of them answered quickly trying not to look suspicious but achieving the opposite. Angel raised an eyebrow but let it go. He wondered if the red head and the boy knew who Buffy was. He knew Mr. Giles must be her watcher. A British guy who just happens to hang with the slayer. No way that was a coincidence. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How come you don't have an accent?" Buffy suddenly asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought you were from England. You don't have an accent"  
  
"I've been all over in different.... boarding schools. My mother was American. She was killed. My father was British but he's not around" he said simply then returned to staring at the ceiling. At that moment Buffy noticed the scar on his neck. It was faint but obviously that of a vampire. She said nothing and Giles came down the stairs at that second with a pile of books in his hands. Angel took them off him and smiled  
  
"Thanks" he turned to leave and Giles asked  
  
"What was your mothers name?"  
  
"Marisa Donnelly". Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
  
"Did you know her?" Angel asked hopefully. He would love to meet someone who had known his mother  
  
"No... no I didn't. I'm sorry" Giles lied  
  
"Oh... Well later"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I demand to know what's going on"  
  
"Calm down Rupert" the other voice on the phone, said, amusement evident  
  
"I will not calm down. I want to know how Marisa's son is here. Marisa never had children", he said strongly.  
  
"The boy was never supposed to know who she was. And you were never supposed to know who he was. But a few years back he broke into our files...he found the ring and all our files on her. Thank god your name wasn't written somewhere in there" the other voice said thankfully  
  
"Why? Why would it matter if he found my name?"  
  
"You haven't realized it yet? You're his father. You have to understand out intention was never to hurt Marisa. When we found out she was pregnant with the warrior well of course we brought her in for the proper testing. We were going to let her give birth to the child and then she was supposed to allow us to take him, give him the proper training. But when the time came she wouldn't give him up. She put a protection spell on the both of them and tried to run. The only way to get the boy was to kill her. We used dark magic. We tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't listen. She wanted to find you. She thought somehow you two would raise him and teach him how to be a proper slayer. She could not understand the creatures that would be after him, we only did what was necessary for the boys safety Rupert," the voice explained. The phone shook in Giles white knuckles. Angel was his son. He had a son. His son was the slayer  
  
"Rupert listen to me. You cannot reveal the fact that you are his father to him. Ever. We told him his father was dead. If he finds out that we lied to him you have no idea what it could trigger in him. Your son is capable of the darkest magic on Earth because of who his mother was and if it ever comes to the surface the world could be in serious peril and it won't even be his fault. He has no idea of the evil that resides in his body and we hope he never finds out about it or anyone else for that matter," the voice ordered  
  
"You expect me not to tell him?"  
  
"You can tell him you know he is the slayer but you can't tell him of your relation Rupert. Sometimes he has no control over his emotions and things happen. Bad things Rupert. Were keeping a close watch on him Rupert but if something happens you must tell us. Do you understand?"  
  
"If he were to loose control what would you do?" Giles asked a moment of silence  
  
"If things got to out of control.... we'd have to terminate him"  
  
  
  
Do you like it? I just had the idea and well this happened. If you don't like it tell me if you do like it tell me too! I need feedback like a drug 


	2. Two slayers are better then one

Title- The Secret Son (stupid title I know)  
  
Author- Lonely No More  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. All belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy  
  
Summary: Angel is Giles son that he never knew existed. Giles girlfriend was an incredibly strong witch and when the council found out she was pregnant they kidnapped her and killed her after her son was born. Angel is the only male slayer ever born. His birth was prophesied and now at the age of seventeen the council sends him to Sunnydale to help Buffy. Giles finds out that Angel is his son but Angel does not know that Giles is his father. Will be B/A and later on Giles/Jenny Takes place in the beginning of season 2 and goes AU from there. Confusing I know. Read and you'll understand  
  
AN- I am still working on my other fic I just felt like I wanted to start this one too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel was trying to concentrate on the assignment the teacher had given him but his eyes kept drifting back to Buffy Summers. She was sitting by the window and the sunlight gave her some kind of angelic glow. He shook his head at his own thoughts and turned back to his paper. He had never been around girls his own age before; actually he'd never been around anyone his own age before. His whole life he'd been surrounded by British men, old British men at that, old British men who thought very little of children. So he'd learned fast not to act like a child. It would only get him punished. He never had toys or friends. He'd never eaten cookies or candy or played any games. He trained everyday and he read and he ate whatever everyone else was eating and he sat at the large table and listened to the boring conversations of the watchers. He hadn't had a childhood.  
  
"Mr. Donnelly as you seem to be on another planet I'm going to assume you finished your assignment?" the teacher asked snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"No miss I'm not" he said picking up his pencil, ignoring the snickers of the class. He'd never gone to real school either.  
  
  
  
He sat alone at lunch. As much as he liked to pretend it didn't bother him he wished someone would walk up and ask him to join them, or at least say hi to him. He may have never attended school before but even he could realize only the dorks sat alone at lunch. He moved what they liked to pass as food around on his tray and for the first time found himself wishing for a scone and tea.  
  
"Mr. Donnelly" a British voice said coming to stand in front of him. For a minute he felt like he was back with the council. Getting in trouble for having his elbows on the table. But he wasn't. It was just Mr. Giles the librarian and Buffy's watcher. Of course Mr. Giles didn't know he knew that.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can I speak to you in the library?"  
  
"Uh sure" Angel said getting up and dumping his tray of food. Not like he wanted to eat it anyway.  
  
"So what's up?" Angel asked once they had entered the library. Giles turned to him and smiled  
  
"You know who I am. And you know who Buffy is. And I know who you are"  
  
"I kind of figured the council would clue you in sometime. They told me not to tell anyone until I was sure you guys knew for sure. So...what now?"  
  
"I was thinking you could come to the library after school. Willow, Xander and Buffy will be here"  
  
"Willow and Xander? The red head and the guy who were here yesterday? They know who she is?" Angel asked  
  
"Yes I'm afraid Buffy was never very good with the secret identity part of the job"  
  
"Hey I'm sure I would have told someone by now...I never had anyone to tell" he said quietly but then smiled  
  
"So what are you guys like some supernatural crime fighters?"  
  
"Yes. I believe Buffy refers to us as the Scooby gang" the British man said with a wry smile  
  
"The what?" Angel asked  
  
"I'm not sure. It's some type of pop culture reference I believe"  
  
"Oh not so good with pop culture myself. Any way I'll see you later". Giles watched him go and felt a rush of emotion. He had just held an entire conversation with his son for the first time...and he was seventeen years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was surprised to see Angel sitting at the library table when she came chatting with Willow and Xander,  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Buffy" the three teenagers said and Giles came out of the office sipping his tea  
  
"Buffy there are some things we need to discuss about Angel"  
  
"He was the one following me wasn't he?" she asked putting down her bag  
  
"Yea...look I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I'd heard a lot about you I needed to see for myself," Angel said  
  
"Heard about me where? I have a feeling you aren't just your average Joe teenage boy"  
  
"Not really. Um Mr. Giles you want to explain this one?" Angel asked.  
  
"Of course. Buffy I received a call last night. It appears that Angel is also a slayer. He is the only male slayer in the entire world. His birth was prophesied hundreds of years ago. He grew under the care and direction of the Watchers council" Buffy listened curiously watching Angel. He was staring into space and was holding the ring around his neck tightly in his fingers.  
  
"So why send you here now?" she asked. Angel snapped out of his trance and looked at her  
  
"I think it may have something to do with you dying"  
  
"But I didn't stay dead!" she said defensively. He shrugged and she frowned  
  
"This is cool. Two slayers. I mean this'll make things a lot easier on you Buffy" Willow said  
  
"Yea I guess" the female slayer said quietly.  
  
"I could patrol with you tonight" Angel volunteered. Buffy smiled  
  
"Okay, meet me at Restfield cemetery at 8:00"  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt him before she saw him. She waited till he was a few feet behind her then turned around and smiled. He grinned and waved at her. He was wearing the same thing he had been at school. Black baggy pants and a brown t-shirt  
  
"Hi" he said coming up to her.  
  
"Hey" there was an awkward silence before Angel asked  
  
"Are you cool with this.... I mean me being here. I wouldn't want to you know...crowd you"  
  
"Don't worry I'm very cool with it. I'm kind of hoping you being around will ease the workload for me a bit"  
  
"I'll try my best but just so you know vampire and demons kind of gravitate towards me. I think it has something to do with being a slayer and the son of one of the most powerful witches of all time"  
  
"Really? Can you do magic?"  
  
"Simple stuff. I'm capable of more but they would never teach me anything back at the council. I'm not sure why. Safety precaution I guess in case you know one day I decided to like kill them all or something"  
  
"Okay.... you live by yourself?" she asked as they started to walk along the path.  
  
"Yea. I've got an apartment on Bridge Street"  
  
"Bridge Street?"  
  
"Yea people at the council tend to be penny pinchers"  
  
"I know what you mean. Giles is so cheap. You should see his car"  
  
"Nah he's different. He's a lot nicer then the other watchers"  
  
"Well well what have we got here? Two slayers for the price of one?" a deep voice asked. They turned around and found themselves surrounded by about ten vampires. Buffy pulled her stake from her pocket while Angel grabbed his from his belt  
  
"You get the ones on the left"  
  
"Cool" 


	3. Magic Touch

Title- The Secret Son (stupid title I know)  
  
Author- Static-disturbed  
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. All belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy  
  
Summary: Angel is Giles son that he never knew existed. Giles girlfriend was an incredibly strong witch and when the council found out she was pregnant they kidnapped her and killed her after her son was born. Angel is the only male slayer ever born. His birth was prophesied and now at the age of seventeen the council sends him to Sunnydale to help Buffy. Giles finds out that Angel is his son but Angel does not know that Giles is his father. Will be B/A and later on Giles/Jenny Takes place in the beginning of season 2 and goes AU from there. Confusing I know. Read and you'll understand  
  
AN- I am still working on my other fic I just felt like I wanted to start this one too.  
"So you've never heard of Scooby Do?"  
  
"For the ninth time, no I never had a TV Xander" Angel said rolling his eyes. Xander was acting like it was the ultimate sin to have never seen 'Scooby Do'.... whatever that was. Buffy smiled at the aggravated yet confused look on Angel's face. He just couldn't understand Xander.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get used to him" she whispered leaning over  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to" Angel whispered back causing Buffy to laugh. Giles walked in the library at that moment  
  
"Ah Buffy, Angel how did patrol go?"  
  
"Good. Angel here isn't too bad. We managed to cover a lot more ground then I do on my own," Buffy told her watcher. Giles nodded and looked to Angel  
  
"So uh Angel I take it you'll be spending more time here then"  
  
"I guess" Angel said with a shrug and turned back to Buffy who asked him something. Giles watched for a moment before turning and going in his office. It was still hard for him to comprehend that the teenage boy sitting outside was his son. Why had Marisa never told him she was pregnant? Or did the council whisk her away before she even knew herself? It was all so confusing but he was quite sure that he would protect his son. He was well aware that growing up under the order of the council could not have been anywhere near fun. He himself had grown up with a council strict father, which had been horrid on it's own so living under council rules 24/7 must have been hell. But the boy seemed surprisingly upbeat most of the time. It was a scary thought, that he was a father and had never known it. He wished he could tell Angel but it was out of the question. He had no idea what they had meant when they said 'uncontrollable' but he an idea that Angel was capable of horrible things and he didn't even know it.  
  
"Ok let me get this straight you didn't have TV or magazines, or movies or candy or anything remotely fun how come you don't talk or act like Giles?" Xander asked. Angel sighed  
  
"I was sent to New York before I came here. They wanted me to learn how American's lived, acted. I guess they needed me to learn how to at least act like a normal teenager. You know I learned the slang, a few essential things. I lived with Whistler this half-demon who works for the powers that be. He taught me a few things", Angel explained "I was with him for two months before I came here". Giles exited the office again and turned to Angel  
  
"How is it that you know who your mother is...? I would assume they tried to hide that from you" the British man said curiously. Angel's eyes darkened  
  
"A few years ago.... I hacked into some computer files of theirs. It wasn't really hard all I had to do was figure out their password.... you'd think they would have something a little more complex. Anyway I found out her name, I saw a picture of her. I was so upset.... my magic got out of control and I wound up hurting a few people. I don't remember any of what happened. I don't even know how to control my magic no one ever taught me so...I was put on punishment for a long time. But one of the watchers, Wesley, found the ring for me. He was new there... still had a heart" Angel retold the story from memory.  
  
"And you're father? You found nothing about him?" Giles asked hesitantly. Angel shook his head  
  
"No....nothing but that he's British. They told me he's dead but I doubt it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know I just have a feeling". Rupert nodded and sat down.  
  
"Angel it would be best if you were to learn how to control your magic at least to some extent. It certainly would be an advantage and it wouldn't pose such a threat then. I know of a girl, Tara, she works at a magic shop where I sometime buy supplies. She's a very skilled witch. She may be able to teach you some things," the watcher explained. Angel smiled  
  
"That would be so cool. I don't have any money though...."  
  
"I'll take care of paying her...you just learn how to use your gift".  
Buffy peered in the library windows and frowned when she saw Angel and Tara inside. The past two weeks since Tara had begun giving Angel lessons the two had been spending a lot of time together. Granted Angel was learning a lot but she still felt a pang of jealousy when she saw him with the older girl. She knew she wasn't in any place to be jealous of Tara, she wasn't Angel's girlfriend, and they had never even been on a date. But she felt protective of him...connected. And seeing him with other girls brought out the jealousy in her. She saw him laugh and her knees went weak. He was so cute when he smiled. Cuter then normal  
  
"Buffy?" Giles voice asked. She spun round on her heel and smiled at her watcher.  
  
"Hey Giles.... I was gonna go in but I didn't want to interrupt Angel and Tara" she said. Giles smiled  
  
"He's getting very good...he's so powerful it's amazing he never learned how to use his magic before"  
  
"Why do you think the council never taught him?"  
  
"I don't know that still confuses me, one would think he would be a better slayer with powers like that.... I don't know. I'm still looking into it". At that moment the library door opened and Tara walked out. She said good-bye to both of them and left.  
  
"Hey" Buffy slid into the chair next to Angel  
  
"Hi", he smiled broadly at her.  
  
"You really like learning this stuff don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yea...it's like having this really cool toy but never having the batteries to play with it before.... well I never really had toys but I would assume that's what it's like..." Buffy laughed and then asked a question  
  
"You like Tara?"  
  
"Yea she's really good at magic"  
  
"Yea she is...I mean do you like her...."  
  
"No....I mean Tara's great but uh... she's a lesbian Buffy" he explained quietly. Buffy's eyes got wide  
  
"Oh I had no idea.... well don't I feel silly. I mean I was just wondering cause...."  
  
"Do you want to go to the bronze?" he asked suddenly  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I mean just me...and you.... alone" he cleared up. A smile appeared on her face  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Cool.... I'll pick you up...tonight.... at 7"  
  
"Ok".  
GIVE ME FEEDBACK. I know I haven't really been paying attention to this fic but I will work on it. I saw the previews for next weeks Buffy...I'm praying that evil Joss don't ruin this for us B/A shippers. 


	4. Temporary Normality

Title: The Secret Son Author: Static-Disturbed Summary: I'm back with the Fourth chapter to this story. I know that I should be more focused on updating 'Grow Up' than this story but a plot came first for this one, what can I do? Anyway I've been away for a long while. I'm back now. Enjoy. This probably sucks but this is my first time writing in a long time so I need to get back in the swing of things. Disclaimer: They aren't mine, just the plot is.  
  
"Hi Angel.... how are you?...Hey Angel, what's up?....Angel, Hi!..." Buffy groaned at herself in the mirror and fell backwards onto her bed. She hadn't been on a real date in a while and her nerves were getting the best of her. It didn't help that she was going out with Angel. It was actually pretty nice to be going out with Angel. He was gorgeous, he made her feel like she had never felt before, and to top it all off he knew, and shared, all of her deepest darkest secrets. Ever since she had been called her life had revolved around slaying and a social life had basically been tossed into the garbage. Of course when she came to Sunnydale Willow and Xander learned her secret and had helped ease her loneliness. But in the end they were still normal kids. Someday they would go off to college and then get married. They would have careers and families and Buffy would still be hunting demons in the dark. It was a comfort to know she wasn't the only one doomed to fight evil until they died young.  
  
Angel's mind was working a mile a minute. A date. It kind of sucked that his first date ever was with a girl that made him forget to breathe when she walked into a room. Because he was nervous as hell and he knew he was going to wind up doing something embarrassing. He had no idea what to do on a date. He couldn't dance, and he had never even held a girls hand, let alone kiss one. But he was also excited, because something about Buffy made him feel...he didn't even know how to explain how she made him feel. But it was definitely good. Her house came into his vision and he froze. The flowers in his hand shook in fear. This was ridiculous! He had faced countless vampires and demons over his existence and a teenage girl was causing him to be paralyzed in fear. Shaking it off he started up the front stairs and found himself on her porch with one finger pressed to the bell. The door swung open almost immediately and her angelic smile greeted him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The motorcycle came to a slow halt outside of the apartment complex and the driver pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Glancing at the address on the paper he matched it to the building in front of him. He cut the ignition of his bike and dropped the kickstand. Slowly he pulled his helmet from his head and placed it on one of the bike handles. He glanced around the small town. It was hard to believe what many saw as this little suburban slice of heaven was in all actuality the hellmouth. He stopped at each apartment door, looking for the right number. Finally he came to his destination and took a deep breath as he turned his back on everything he had been raised to do.  
  
The doorbell startled Giles from his deep concentration. He was sitting at his kitchen table with a bottle of Scotch and several books laid out in front of him. Slowly he got up and made his way to the door. He had no idea who it was. The man on the other side was thin with round glasses and a short mop of slightly curly brown hair on his head. He was clad in a leather jacket that looked to be a little too big for him and black jeans. If it weren't for the serious look on the young mans face Giles might have not been able to hold back a little laughter at the sight of a textbook nerd dressed like a biker.  
  
"Rupert Giles?" the stranger questioned in a familiar British accent.  
  
"Who might I ask wants to know?" Giles questioned.  
  
"My name is Wesley Windom Price. I am formerly of the Watchers Council of England" the man recited. One word caught Giles's attention.  
  
"Formerly?"

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I'm sorry" Angel repeated over and over again from where he lay on the ground, completely dishshelved. Buffy sighed. She had actually been having a real teeange girl moment that didn't involve vampires. And then her and her dates destiny had rushed them from the bushes.   
  
"It's not your fault," she said but he could hear the sadness in her voice. She stared down at the dirt and the giant tear in her dress. Angel wiped the vampire dust from his white dress shirt and got up from the ground. Their night had been going perfectly for about five minutes. Their at first romantic walk to the bronze had been interrupted by a gang of vampires. But these vamps hadn't been of the normal variety. They were super strong, like they were on steroids and had specifically targeted Angel and asked for him by name. They hadn't even bothered with Buffy, they had ignored that she was even there until she got in the middle of the fight with her stake. There had been about seven of them and even though Angel had told her he could handle it Buffy had thrown herself into the fight without even thinking. It was a slayers instinct to fight, especially when someone she cared about was at risk. Angel started to walk towards her but cursed as his ankle slipped from underneath him and he fell back to the ground once again. It was obviously sprained or broken Buffy realized leaning down to his height. She forgot all about her ripped dress and all of her concern was focused on Angel.  
  
"Let me see" she said softly. He was gritting his teeth and trying not to let the pain show but she knew it was hurting him. She rolled up his pants leg slowly and examined the swollen ankle.  
  
"I can't tell how bad it is Angel," she told him softly looking up to his face. She found him just staring at her, the pain almost gone from his face. He snapped out of his trance and tried his best to sit up.  
  
"It's ok, it'll be healed in a day or two. Let's just get out of here before more dead hit men with my name on their list show up" he said letting her help him up. She took one of his large arms and wrapped it around her tiny shoulders. Angel tried his best not to put his weight on his bad ankle and also did his best not to crush the petite slayer with his body weight. He had hoped at some point in the night she would let him put his arms around her, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind but at least they were touching. And as awkward as the position was, inside they both felt electricity running through their veins just from being close to the other.  
  
"So they were friends of yours?" Buffy asked as they wobbled away. Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, but I wish I knew who sent them".


End file.
